primeval_returnsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Primeval Episodio 6.6
Premessa Buongiorno io sono Crasraptor e questa pagina è dedicata al sesto episodio della sesta stagione di Primeval. Scusate se questo special di Capodanno è arrivato in ritardo. Trovate l'episodio pure su Bones Fanon Wiki. I comportamenti degli alligatori in questo testo non sono attendibili. Episodio 6.6 Il Nuovo Anno Inizia Alla Grande Questo è il sesto episodio della sesta stagione di Primeval. È ambientato tra l'episodio 6.5 e l'episodio 6.7 di Primeval. Le creature protagoniste sono l'Ottoia e l'Anomalocaris e quelle secondarie sono la Megopteran, l'Anurognathus e l'Alligatore Americano. L'episodio è stato scritto da Mattia Luraschi. La Colonna Sonora da ascoltare mentre si legge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLo598zvmLM Trama PARTE VI- ANOMALIE E OSSA L’anno stava per finire. Era Inverno a Londra. L’Imperatore Raptor era nel suo castello. Era completamente ricoperto di piume blu. Era un bel piumaggio folto. Poi arrivò un Dilophosaurus. Il Dilophosaurus salutò: Buongiorno! Raptor salutò: Buongiorno! Il Dilophosaurus chiese: Quali sono i programmi per gli ultimi giorni dell’anno? Raptor rispose: Allora Oliver il resto del popolo preferisce restare qui noi ci faremo una bella vacanza in Florida tu ci andrai direttamente e io prima farò un salto a Washington! Oliver domandò confuso: Perché? Raptor rispose: Ti do un indizio la parola chiave inizia con T! Oliver chiese: Mi potresti dare un altro indizio! Raptor disse: Temp… Oliver chiese: Tempo? Raptor aggiunse: Tempe… Oliver chiese: Temperato? Raptor aggiunse: Tempera… Oliver chiese: Temperatura? Raptor aggiunse: Temperan… Oliver rispose: Temperance “Bones” Brennan! Raptor esclamò: Corretto! Oliver chiese: Ma perché? Raptor rispose: Perché così mi divertirò e per la seconda ragione che tu conosci! Il Dilophosaurus esclamò: Ora vado da Omicron e Omega, sarà come una veloce doccia fredda uscire! Raptor esclamò: Io non la farò solo Omicron, Omega e te la farete! Il giorno dopo a Washington di mattina. Era ancora notte. Un uomo stava tornando dalla casa di un amico. La l’uomo guardava la partita là perché a casa sua gli si era rotta la TV. L’Imperatore Raptor era lì e nonostante tutta la neve grazie al suo folto piumaggio non aveva freddo. Raptor era nascosto in un vicolo. Appena l’uomo fu nel raggio di azione di Raptor il dinosauro gli saltò addosso. L’uomo gridava. Raptor subito gli diede numerose artigliate. L’uomo emetteva grida strazianti. Raptor poi affondò i sui artigli a falce nella pancia dell’uomo. L’uomo emetteva un grido orribile, mai sentito prima, mentre gli artigli a falce di Raptor gli penetrava la pancia. Raptor stava per dargli il colpo che l’avrebbe zittito. Raptor avvicinò le fauci alla testa dell’uomo. Quando la testa dell’uomo era tra le fauci di Raptor quest’ultimo le chiuse con grande forza. L’uomo morì tra atroci sofferenze. Raptor esclamò: Portiamolo da Bones così indagherà! Raptor prese il cadavere per il piede e lo porto a casa di Bones e del fidanzato e collega Seeley Booth. Raptor lasciò lì il cadavere, suonò il campanello e corse via. Bones e Booth si svegliarono di soprassalto. Booth si lamentò: Ma chi sarà a quest’ora! Bones gli disse: Sarà meglio andare a controllare! Bones e Booth scesero. Bones guardò dallo spioncino e esclamò confusa: Non c’è nessuno! Booth esclamò: Non è possibile! Subito aprì la porta e vide il cadavere. Bones esclamò: Sarà meglio chiamare la polizia! Intanto Raptor mentre scappava esclamò: Chi sa come reagirà l’ARC al messaggio che gli ho mandato! Raptor mentre era notte si era intrufolato nell’ARC usando un computer ancora acceso creò e stampo un documento Word lasciandolo nell’ufficio di Lester dicendo anche dov’era finito lasciando vicino un foglio dove c’era la sua firma fatta schiacciando il foglio con una zampa posteriore sporca di fango. Il giorno dopo infatti quando tutti andarono all’ARC Lester trovò il documento di Raptor. Lester andò in corsa dalla squadra portandogli i due fogli. Erano confusi. Connor balbettò: Que-questi so-sono de-dell’Im-Imperatore Ra-Raptor! Becker esclamò: No probabilmente è un falso! Abby esclamò: Vuoi scherzare? Non può essere un falso qui c’è scritto chiaramente: “Buongiorno sono l’Imperatore Raptor io mi vado a fare una bella vacanza in Florida ma prima sono andato a Washington D.C a uccidere qualcuno a caso. In Florida ho deciso di aprire un’anomalia in una lago artificiale vicino a una diga. Vi auguro una giornata orrenda e se volete mi potete raggiungere! Becker esclamò: Stavo mentendo per alzare il morale! Lester esclamò: Dovete andare a Washington D.C se ancora lì possiamo trovarlo se è in Florida è una pessima notizia non lo troveremo mai! Matt ordinò: Andiamo! Subito tutti entrarono nel loro veicolo e partirono andando nella direzione dell’aereo porto. Sfortunatamente sulla montagna fuori dall’ARC c’era Helen con due dei suoi uomini. Helen era armata con un fucile da cecchino. Helen esclamava: Dai che vinciamo stavolta! Però proprio quando poteva uccidere tutti i membri della squadra sentirono un grugnito. La creatura che aveva ucciso il Ministro era lì. La bestia uccise subito i due uomini sbattendoli molto lontano dalla montagna. Helen scappò e fu inseguita dalla creatura. Poi Helen si ritrovò in un vicolo ceco. Davanti a lei c’era un burrone. Helen appena arrivata la creatura prese la rincorsa e saltò. Sfortunatamente Helen riuscì a sopravvivere. Poi però la creatura saltò e raggiunse Helen. Helen continuò la sua corsa. Sfortunatamente trovò una grotta e ci entrò. La creatura sfortunatamente non riuscì a raggiungerla e quindi se ne andò. Intanto a Washington Booth tornò a casa. Bones gli chiese: Allora che è successo? Booth rispose: Hanno fatto le analisi del DNA ma non c’è niente che corrisponda negli archivi! Booth aggiunse: Non è neanche DNA umano la vittima è stata uccisa da un animale, il DNA è molto strano non sappiamo di cosa sia! Bones chiese: È stato un cane di grossa taglia forse! Booth rispose: No è impossibile l’animale era molto più grande e non corrispondono le ferite sul corpo della vittima! Booth aggiunse: È stato graffiato sul petto con grande rapidità troppa perché sia stato un cane, poi c’è uno strano e profondo buco causato da un artiglio che un cane non possiede e infine la vittima è stata morsa alla testa e i segni dei morsi non sono compatibili con quelli di un cane! Bones chiese: C’è un idea su cosa potrebbe essere l’animale? Booth rispose: Proprio no non può essere un animale scappato da qualche zoo ne un animale tenuto illegalmente dato che comunque le ferite non corrispondono a nessuna creatura immaginabile! Raptor era fuori in un cespuglio ad ascoltare. Poi esclamò: Sarà il caso di dare un corpo decomposto stavolta! La notte dopo Raptor era in giro. Un altro uomo stava passeggiando. Raptor improvvisamente lo attaccò. Lo graffiava strappandogli la carne e lesionando anche le ossa. Poi affondò gli artigli a falce nello stomaco della vittima. Infine gli morse la testa premendo finché non senti un cric. Raptor poi buttò in un cassonetto il cadavere. Due giorni dopo un ragazzo stava portando a spasso il cane. Poi il cane si agitò e corse verso il cassonetto con il cadavere rovesciandolo. Il ragazzo seccato esclamò: Ma perché l’hai fatto! Appena vide il cadavere decomposto il ragazzo urlò e scappò via con il cane. Intanto al Jeffersonian il corpo della vittima è arrivato. La tirocinante della Brennan Daisy Wick esclamò: La vittima è caucasica e di sesso maschile! Poi arrivò Bones che esclamò: Buongiorno! Bones esclamò: Vediamo… Appena aveva visto il corpo si bloccò. Daisy gli chiese: Stai bene! Bones rispose: C’è un problema l’assassino non è una persona è un animale! Daisy chiese: Perché? Bones rispose: Ieri un cadavere era davanti alla nostra porta, le ferite consistevano in graffi ripetuti, due buchi di 18 cm nello stomaco e un morso molto potente sulla testa! Bones aggiunse: I graffi si vedono sulla cassa toracica, i buchi non si possono vedere perché fanno segni sulla carne e gli organi ma i punti in cui dovrebbero essere i buchi sono completamente decomposti e il morso ha danneggiato il cranio! Intanto Angela in compagnia di Camille stava cercando di capire chi era la vittima confrontando la ricostruzione facciale con i dati nel database degli scomparsi. Poi ci fu una corrispondenza. A Angela esclamò: John Brown, trentaquattro anni, sposato senza figli! Camille esclamò: Dobbiamo contattare la moglie! Poi arrivò Bones: Abbiamo capito chi è il colpevole! Camille chiese: Cosa ma come? Bones rispose: Non sappiamo la vera identità ma sappiamo che non è un umano è un animale ed è la stessa creatura responsabile di un’altra morte più precisamente Ryan Smith di ventiquattro anni! Camille chiese: Come fai ad esserne sicura! Bones rispose: Stesso stile di uccidere graffi ripetuti al petto e un morso alla testa tenendo conto che c’è una grande probabilità che siano stati fatti due buchi profondi 18 cm! Camille esclamò: Dobbiamo mandare delle squadre di ricerca per trovare la creatura! Un ora dopo la moglie della vittima era arrivata nell’ufficio di Lance Sweets uno psicologo dell’FBI che lavora con Brennan e Booth. Sweets comunicò alla moglie della vittima: Abbiamo brutte notizie suo marito è morto! La moglie chiese in lacrime: Chi può averlo fatto? Sweets rispose: Non lo sappiamo ma non è stato un uomo è stato un animale! Booth era lì e vedendo la moglie in lacrime voleva fare qualcosa. Booth era andato da Camille e gli chiese: Camille posso chiederti una cosa? Camille rispose: Sì! Booth rispose: Vorrei partecipare alla ricerca della creatura! Camille rispose: Sei sicuro! Booth rispose: Sono sicuro parteciperò alla ricerca di quella creatura e quando la troverò gli sparerò! Bones esclamò: Cosa!? Booth subito gli parlò: Ehm lasciami spiegare… Bones lo interruppe: No non puoi! Booth aggiunse: Bones c’è qualcosa che non mi piace devo scoprire cos’è la creatura e ucciderla! Bones esclamò: Un’animale predatore è stato progettato dall’evoluzione per cacciare ed è costretto a farlo oppure si stava difendendo! Booth esclamò: No c’è qualcosa di strano mi sa che c’è qualcosa di molto più grosso sotto! Bones esclamò: Sta attento! Camille esclamò: Fa al deposito sull’ottava strada! Booth andò. Poi Hodgins e Angela andarono da Bones e Camille. Hodgins propose: Forse dovremo seguirlo! Bones esclamò: No è una pessima idea! Vero Angela? Angela rispose: Non è poi un idea così brutta tutto sommato! Camille esclamò: Date le ferite sarebbe meglio dare tutto l’aiuto possibile! Bones esclamò: Va bene! Hodgins esclamò: Io chiamo Sweets! Hodgins prese il cellulare e chiamò: Sweets ti devo chiedere un favore! Hodgins chiese: Dove saremo noi? Camille rispose: L’ho mandato al deposito sull’ottava strada! Hodgins comunicò a Sweets: Al deposito sull’ottava strada! Hodgins salutò: Ciao Sweets! Subito tutti corsero all’auto. Booth dopo un po' di tempo era arrivato al deposito. Era un labirinto di container. Booth uscì dalla macchina con la pistola in pugno entrando nel labirinto di container. Non sapeva però che Raptor era sopra un container e che l’aveva visto. Raptor allora andò subito al centro del labirinto. Booth sentì il rumore dei suoi balzi. Poi Raptor appena raggiunto il centro del labirinto cominciò a ruggire e a ringhiare attirando Booth al centro del labirinto. Appena Booth arrivò Raptor esclamò: Buongiorno! Booth esclamò: Oh un falso allarme! Raptor esclamò: No sono veramente io la creatura! Booth esclamò: Primo gli animali non parlano e secondo i dinosauri sono estinti! Raptor gridò: E perché gli umani dovrebbero essere gli unici a parlare alla fine le vostre stupide parole idiote sono solo dei verso chiaro! Booth esclamò: La situazione è abbastanza seria mio caro stiamo cercando un animale che ha ucciso due persone! Raptor esclamò: So che ti riferisci all’omicidio John Brown e Ryan Smith! Booth domandò: Ma tu come lo sai il caso non è stato reso pubblico! Raptor rispose: Lo so perché la creatura mio caro sono io! Booth sbraitò: Basta vattene via o dovrò arrestarti per intralcio alla giustizia! Raptor esclamò: Non puoi arrestarmi perché gli umani sono esseri inferiori! In seguito da dietro arrivarono Matt, Abby, Connor, Becker e Emily. Matt urlò: Imperatore Raptor fermo! Raptor esclamò: Vedo con piacere che avete letto il mio messaggio fortuna per voi che non sono ancora andato in Florida! Becker esclamò: Belle piume! Raptor ringraziò: Grazie! Becker gli disse: Non ti saranno utili in Florida! Raptor gli spiegò: Ma diminuiranno in Florida! Connor esclamò: Becker ma sei impazzito se gli dici queste cose ci ammazza! Raptor disse a Connor: Questi container mi ricorda il tuo amico Duncan povero Connor è l’ultimo amico che ti rimane prima che le anomalie entrassero nella tua vita e una creatura uccidesse il povero Tom! Connor esclamò urlando: Becker saltagli addosso e scaricaglielo addosso! Booth domandò: Che sta succedendo! Raptor rispose: Vedi io sono un Raptor parlante capo dell’Impero dei Raptor e loro fanno parte dell’ARC un organizzazione governativa segreta che si occupa delle creature uscite dalle anomalie che sono portali spazio temporali! Booth esclamò: Aspetti che io ci creda! Abby esclamò: È vero quello che ha detto è tutto vero! Emily esclamò: Vuoi la prova del nove guarda le nostre armi che fanno! Emily sparò un colpo in aria. Booth chiese: Che hai sparato! Raptor domandò: Ti convince un colpo di EMD? Raptor aggiunse: E se volessi una verifica totale sul fatto che io sono un animale qui c’è un campione della mia saliva confrontala con il DNA della creatura che ha ucciso Ryan Smith vedrai che saranno della stessa creatura! Raptor poi annuso l’aria. Raptor esclamò: Booth stanno arrivando un po' di persone! Raptor ruggì. Subito arrivarono Bones, Hodgins, Camille, Angela e Sweets armati di pistole. Raptor salutò: Buongiorno! Camille esclamò: Booth hai trovato la creatura! Camille chiese: Perché c’è un Raptor? Raptor rispose: Io sono un vero Raptor! Raptor aggiunse: Io mi congedo! Matt esclamò: No tu non scappi! Raptor esclamò: Volete un’altra prova del fatto che io sono un Raptor guardate! Raptor saltò e cominciò a rimbalzare sulle pareti dei container. Matt esclamò: Becker attento! Becker vide che Raptor stava per atterrare su di lui! Becker lo schivò. Raptor saltò su un container. Matt esclamò: Dobbiamo seguirlo! Tutti lo inseguirono. Booth esclamò: Quindi quello è un Raptor! Angela esclamò: Non ti sono bastati quei salti! Abby comunicò: Quello è un Crasraptor! Bones esclamò: Non esiste una specie che si chiami così! Connor esclamò: Perché è un evoluzione dell’Austroraptor sono sopravvissuti all’estinzione dei dinosauri grazie alle anomalie! Bones chiese: Cosa sono le anomalie! Connor rispose: Ve lo spiegherò in un secondo momento prima dobbiamo prendere il Raptor più pericolosi di tutti! Avevano raggiunto una zona protetta da ringhiere. Era molto in alto. Sotto c’era un lago artificiale. Booth esclamò: Eccolo lì! Raptor era su un container. Non si fermava. Booth subito puntò la sua pistola contro Raptor. L’animale saltò per atterrare nel lago. Booth sparò. Sfortunatamente non centrò il bersaglio. Raptor finì nel lago. Poi la creatura uscì dal lago. Camille esclamò: Dobbiamo far continuare le ricerche! Matt esclamò: No meglio di no guarda questi documenti sono di Raptor! Camille chiese: Perché si fa chiamare Imperatore Raptor? Matt rispose: È una lunga storia! Camille esclamò: Sta andando in Florida! Matt aggiunse: Forse sarebbe meglio che venite anche voi se vuole aprire un’anomalia ci servirà tutto l’aiuto possibile! Camille rispose: Va bene! Tre ore dopo erano partiti. Raptor era molto veloce. La Florida l’avrebbe raggiunta domani. Raptor raggiunse una città. Il giorno dopo tutti erano in Florida. Avevano appena attraversato i confini. Tutti tranne Matt che stava guidando dormivano profondamente. All’improvviso ci fu una chiamata di Jess. Tutti si svegliarono. Matt prese il telefono e chiese: Che succede a Jess? Jess rispose: Si è aperta un’anomalia! Dal finestrino Matt vide una diga e disse a Jess: Non mandarmi le coordinate so dov’è l’anomalia! Matt prese una curva. Camille chiese: Dove stai andando! Matt rispose: Nei documenti c’era scritto che avrebbe aperto un’anomalia in un lago artificiale vicino a una diga. Matt andò verso la diga. Un’anomalia cambriana era stata aperta da Raptor. Uscirono tanti esemplari di Ottoia Gigante e altrettanti esemplari di Anomalocaris. L’Ottoia era stata già incontrata ma lo sottospecie gigante terrestre. Un alligatore stava nuotando nel lago artificiale. Molti alligatori nuotavano in quel lago. Si erano trasferiti dal piccolo fiume vicino. Se gli alligatori del lago si fossero spostati nel fiume a causa di problemi gli alligatori già nel fiume sarebbero andati alla piccola città vicina invadendola causando morti e feriti. Sarebbe accaduto in poco tempo. Un alligatore stava nuotando vicino all’anomalia. All’improvviso un Ottoia lo attaccò. L’alligatore cominciava a dimenarsi e poi si ritrovo la coda dell’invertebrato davanti al muso: subito la morse e fece la sua mossa più letale ossia la giravolta della morte. L’alligatore cominciò a girare su se stesso e poi uccise l’Ottoia. L’alligatore nuotò velocemente verso la riva. Gli Anomalocaris arrivarono e si attaccarono alla corazza dell’alligatore. L’alligatore appena uscì dal lago vide un altro della sua specie che stava per morderlo. Però non sentì niente. Vide che in bocca il suo simile aveva un Anomalocaris. L’alligatore poi vide nel riflesso di una pozza d’acqua gli Anomalocaris sul suo corpo. L’alligatore girò su se stesso e schiacciò gli Anomalocaris. In seguito tutti gli alligatori corsero verso il fiume. Appena ci entrarono iniziarono a espandersi. Dopo mezz’ora gli alligatori del fiume uscirono cacciati dagli alligatori del lago. Uno degli alligatori entrò in una piscina. Un uomo stava per farsi un bagno. Subito si tuffò. L’alligatore veloce come un fulmine si lanciò contro l’uomo e lo uccise con la giravolta della morte. L’acqua della piscina da azzurra era diventata rossa. Poi una donna stava passeggiando per la strada fu uccisa da un alligatore con la giravolta della morte. Un altro alligatore entrò da una porta aperta e uccise un uomo. Un altro alligatore uccise un uomo in bicicletta. Intanto i nostri eroi avevano raggiunto la cittadina. Videro una folla di persone che urlava e scappava mentre venivano inseguiti da tre alligatori. Booth chiese: Posso proporre un’idea? Matt rispose: Se può aiutarci col fatto che degli alligatori stanno inseguendo la gente sì! Booth spiegò: Andiamo dalla polizia così potremmo avere aiuto! Tutti andarono alla centrale di polizia. Una poliziotta chiese: Che succede? Lei aggiunse: Sono impegnata gli alligatori girano per la città! Booth comunicò: Ehm io sono l’agente Seeley Booth dell’FBI e i miei amici sanno probabilmente qual è la causa di questi problemi con gli alligatori! La poliziotta chiese: E quale sarebbe? Connor rispose: Top Secret! Booth esclamò: Se è qualcosa di Top Secret da dire a una poliziotta in America lo dico io se in Inghilterra lo dici tu! La poliziotta esclamò: Facciamo così se due di voi andranno a controllare il lago mi dirà la minaccia e cercheremo di risolverla non dovrete andare nel dettaglio basta solo che me lo dite con cose come: invasione di specie non autoctone! La poliziotta chiese: Chi si offre volontario? Booth rispose: Io! Poi lo fece Bones. La poliziotta esclamò: Bene! Lei prese un grosso fucile a sedativo e uscì. Connor chiese: Quindi ci consideri tuoi amici? Becker lo rimbeccò: Taci Connor! Becker si rivolse a Booth e Bones: Ma perché l’avete fatto, non siete pronti ad affrontare creature uscite da un’anomalia e c’è la possibilità che ci sia l’Imperatore Raptor! Bones chiese: Cos’è un anomalia? Abby rispose: È un portale per il tempo e lo spazio che porta creature del passato o del futuro in qualsiasi epoca compreso il Presente è grazie a queste anomalie se l’Imperatore Raptor è sopravvissuto all’estinzione dei dinosauri insieme a molti suoi simili! Angela chiese: Che aspetto hanno? Connor rispose: Hanno la forma di un cerchio. Non sono una sfera. Sono composti da quelli che sembrano frammenti di vetro. I colori sono di solito giallo o arancione le anomalie satelliti sono color grigio-bianco ma non preoccupatevi non sono il nostro caso! Matt esclamò: Ricordatevi questa regola dato che non siete dell’ARC: Quando si trova un’anomalia aperta ci si muove! Bones chiese: E se troviamo l’Imperatore Raptor? Connor rispose: Non lo so! Becker esclamò: State attenti! Bones e Booth andarono verso il lago evitando il fiume. Quando lo raggiunsero videro la luce dell’anomalia sotto il lago. Bones si avvicinò alla riva. Booth urlò: Bones allontanati dalla riva! Un Ottoia spuntò dall’acqua. Bones sparò e la uccise. Booth raggiunse Bones e esclamò: Brava! Bone urlò: Booth attento! Delle Anomalocaris spuntarono dall’acqua e andavano verso Booth. Booth sparò e colpì tutte le Anomalocaris. Poi Booth e Bones videro entrambi che la luce dell’anomalia sparì. Bones esclamò: L’anomalia si è chiusa dobbiamo avvisare gli alti! Poi però un dinosauro gli si parò davanti. Era Raptor. Raptor esclamò: Buongiorno! Bones esclamò: Buongiorno a te Imperatore Raptor! Raptor esclamò: Sento la vostra paura! Essendo un predatore percepisco la paura nelle prede! Booth urlò: Corriamo! Booth e Brennan corsero verso la città inseguiti dall’Imperatore Raptor. Sfortunatamente non riuscirono a evitare il fiume. Gli alligatori li videro e inseguirono Bones e Booth anche loro. Raptor era spaventoso e straordinario. Andava a una grande velocità e poi saltava sulla schiena degli alligatori anche quelli in acqua. Raptor poi si parò davanti a Booth e Brennan. A destra e dietro c’erano gli alligatori. A sinistra però ca un albero. Booth urlò: Sull’albero presto! Bones esclamò: Ma gli sono pazienti aspetteranno che cadiamo! Booth esclamò: Se non saliamo non abbiamo possibilità! Bones esclamò: Va bene! Booth e Bones salirono sull’albero. Poi però lo fece anche l’Imperatore Raptor. Gli alligatori erano sotto. Booth e Bones erano in trappola. All’improvviso un colpo di EMD colpì un alligatore. Poi furono colpiti anche altre rettili. Erano Matt, Abby, Connor, Becker e Emily. Matt urlò: Scendete! Bones e Booth scesero e corsero dalla squadra. Matt esclamò: Seguitemi! Raptor scese dall’albero e li inseguì. Dopo un po' di tempo raggiunsero la città. Abby chiese: Che tipo di creature c’erano nel lago? Bones rispose: Anomalocaris e anche diversi esemplari di Ottoia molto grandi però e l’anomalia si è chiusa! Dopo raggiunsero la stazione di polizia dov’era la poliziotta con Hodgins, Camille, Angela e Sweets. La poliziotta chiese a Bones e Booth: Allora che è successo al lago? Bones rispose: È stata l’invasione di specie non autoctone la causa di questa crisi con gli alligatori! La poliziotta comunicò: Allora userete il C4! La poliziotta mise quattro cariche di C4 sul banco e un detonatore. Becker e Booth li presero. Poi tutti uscirono. Matt esclamò: Bene dobbiamo sbrigarci dobbiamo mettere il C4 sul fondo del lago verremo tutti dato che c’è l’Imperatore Raptor! Dopo qualche minuto avevano di nuovo raggiunto il lago. All’improvviso una voce esclamò: Buongiorno! Tutti si voltarono con le pistole e gli EMD puntati. Era l’Imperatore Raptor. Matt ordinò a Becker: Becker posiziona il C4! Becker subito lanciò le 4 cariche nell’acqua. Tutti sparavano ma nessuno colpiva Raptor. Becker urlò: Il C4 è pronto dobbiamo allontanarci per farlo esplodere in sicurezza! Raptor esclamò: Anche io mi allontano sarà per un altro giorno! Raptor scappò. Dopo anche gli altri corsero. Dopo essersi ben allontanati Becker urlò: Ora! Becker premette il pulsante del detonatore per far esplodere i C4. Un’esplosione si sollevò in aria. Gli Anomalocaris e le gli esemplari di Ottoia volavano con le fiamme addosso e cadevano a terra carbonizzati. Poi tutti tornarono dalla poliziotta. Booth gli comunicò: Abbiamo finito! La poliziotta esclamò: Potete andare ora! Quando tutti uscirono Matt ringraziò Booth, Bones, Angela, Hodgins, Camille e Sweets: Grazie per l’aiuto! Matt poi però li avvertì: Però è meglio che state attenti d’ora in poi l’Imperatore Raptor non sappiamo dov’è! È un essere molto pericoloso! E a qualcosa a che fare con la morte del capo nel nostro capo! Intanto Raptor raggiunse Oliver, Omicron e Omega. Raptor esclamò: Non ce l’ho fatta sono dovuto fuggire perché hanno fatto detonare quattro cariche di C4! Raptor esclamò: Però tra un po’ neanche gli esplosivi li potranno salvare perché tra un po' Alpha arriverà e farà con molti altri quello che ha fatto con il Ministro! NEXT TIME... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z89_vHbStts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjDFMWx-qgE Categoria:Primeval Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Bones